


Mine For The Night

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Kyoko is 20 in this one, Lots of alcohol, New Year's Eve, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: Shortly after turning legal drinking age, Kyoko is ready to enjoy a proper wrap party, but Ren has concerns.Rated "M" strictly because the amount of alcohol consumption just does not seem appropriate for a "T" rating.





	Mine For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Wh1teNo1ze for beta reading, and thank you to the Skip Beat! Discord in general for fielding my questions!

"Mogami-san, since the film has officially wrapped, you should feel no obligation to attend the party. I will pass on your thanks and regrets for skipping, but please, I must caution you against _actually attending,"_ Ren pleaded, trying to mediate the tension in his voice.

"But this is a _work party_," Kyoko argued, striding down the hallway so briskly that even he had to quicken his pace to keep up with. "And I was a _supporting cast member, _it would be rude to not attend!"

"These parties are _not_ like President Takarada's. They're not full of spectacle and wonder. They are primarily about blowing off steam and saying goodbye in the hotel's private room, and that means with _considerable_ amounts of alcohol."

"I've drank before!" she said adamantly. "And now it's _legal, _so there's no problem."

"Sips of sake are nothing in comparison to this," he warned, trying desperately to not fall behind her. The last thing he needed to do was have a view of her determined march in a particularly form-fitting skirt right before work-mandated drunkenness, especially when he was supposed to be hating himself. "I have apologized several times for missing your birthday, Mogami. I promise, I returned today as soon as possible and your gift is in my room. We can go get it now!"

Her moment's hesitation gave him hope that was quickly dashed. "You're the _star_, Tsuruga-san, you can't be late! And I told you, it's fine."

"It's _clearly_ not. You had to spend your birthday, _alone_, in a city you don't know because the director decided he wanted my last scenes on Okinawa for some godforsaken reason."

"And I'm sure it'll make all the difference!" Kyoko growled. "You said he's a genius, so I trust his vision!"

_Perhaps I was mistaken in that regard. The trip was utterly pointless, and now you hate me. _The charm bracelet on her wrist from Kotonami taunted him.

_"_Please, at least abstain from drinking," he asked in vain.

"I _need_ to make good connections, Tsuruga-san! I need to prove that I'm a member of the team, and keep anyone from _speculating that I'm pregnant!_"

Ren contemplated how badly throwing that grenade would maim him in the long run. He could simply declare himself the father of the child and send her off to her room after dinner to rest. _Might be worth it. It's a fun fantasy to have, at least. _He quickly admonished himself for the impulse, finding solace in the fact that Yahsiro had flown home early and couldn't meddle.

"Mogami-san, at least let me be your -"

"No way!" she said, shaking her head. "Don't you say it! I know you're trying to protect me, but it'll just make things worse for you!"

He beat her to the door of the hotel's restaurant and held it for a moment. "Eat plenty," he warned. "Have one, hide how full your glass is with your hand, and sit next to me."

"But, I should be by the door, so I'm the first to die if - " she began to argue.

"No warlords are going to be charging through to kill us, therefore, it doesn't matter where anyone sits!" he rebuffed and opened the door.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you all!" Director Nanjo began with a boom. "Due to your hard work, we were able to wrap filming _ahead of schedule!_ That should be more than enough reason to celebrate. Months of editing and promotion will follow and may seem to dampen the magic of cinema, but at this time, I want to reflect on the fact that you all are _artists. _Regardless of the box office results, you all _made something beautiful!_" The tables clapped and hollered in appreciation until the director raised a hand. "Most of you are from Tokyo! Sometime's it's good to get out of the city, so please enjoy my hometown of Osaka while you're here. But tonight, please eat, drink, and enjoy each other's company as we greet the new year!" The director's assistant grabbed a bottle of soju and poured it into the small glass in front of the director. Various cast and crew members grabbed the bottles lining the tables as well and poured for each other. Ren strategically grabbed the one near them and poured the tiniest splash into her glass and then surrendered the bottle to her. She filled his.

The director raised his glass. "Kanpai!"

The tables collectively raised their glasses and cheered, "Kanpai!" and took their shots. Fortunately for her, the soju was more akin to juice than alcohol, so she was able to handle the sip without much trouble. She followed Ren's body language on _how_ one would take a full shot. He quickly refilled her glass with a cautioning look, and the head stunt coordinator next to Ren reached over to fill his.

"Tsuruga-san! You made my job too easy for me. Are you trying to get me to retire early?" the grizzled older man said.

_Eat,_ Ren mouthed to her adamantly before he turned. "Certainly not. While I drive, the streets of Tokyo aren't exactly ideal for practicing racing driving, so your guidance was essential."

Kyoko pretended to take a sip of her drink and dug in. She'd almost be offended at him babying her if it wasn't so _funny_ to think of Ren Tsuruga lecturing someone to eat. It was easy to swat away the grudges.

"Kyoko-chan!" the head makeup artist called from across the table. A blonde, bubbly smile greeted her. "Where did you _get_ that top? I'm going to _die_ if I can't get one with the same style."

Kyoko smiled brightly. "I actually made it myself! The pattern is fairly simple, and the nice thing is, you can pick the fabric you want and I can make you one, Moriko-san!"

Moriko nudged her fiance, the sound director. "Did you hear that, Sousuke? She's gonna _make_ me clothes. I'm going to marry her instead, sorry."

He sighed in resignation. "Very well. I'll just rent the apartment next to you in case either of you ever need something off of the top shelf."

"I don't know," Moriko teased. "You might have to fight for that honor against Tsuruga-kun."

Ren seemed to vaguely hear the end of the conversation, so he raised an eyebrow in Moriko's direction. She merely giggled in response.

The conversations carried on as such for the duration of the meal. Kyoko successfully nursed her glass for an hour and a half, while Ren had been already subjected to two refills. By the time the next "Kanpai" rolled around, however, Sousuke had taken it upon herself to top Kyoko off to the brim. His bottle clearly was a different variety, and Kyoko had to fight a grimace. The slightest sigh escaped Ren's lips.

When the waitstaff cleared the dinner dishes from the table, beer and sake appeared as well, and most of the guests started standing and mingling. When the world started to get a little fuzzy around the edges, Moriko escorted Kyoko to a smaller group that promptly pressed a shot into her hand. By the time it touched her lips, she realized that Ren would wholly disapprove. She took it anyway, and suddenly the group started cheering and chatting with her animatedly. Somehow the topic drifted to cooking, and Kyoko started rehashing her radish rose performance for the LME talent audition. "Let me tell you, if I had a knife right now, I could carve a whole bouquet out of produce!"

That was the moment Ren found her and swooped in next to her. "Knives are ill-advisable at this time, Mogami-san."

Moriko chuckled. "Tsuruga-kun, she's clearly an expert! You'll have to be careful not to cross her."

"Don't I know it," he said sweetly and put a hand on her arm. She expected to be able to feel his fingerprints, but instead, it felt like a warm mitten. She wanted to cuddle it. "You're looking a little dry, Mogami. Follow me."

Kyoko giggled as he escorted her to the table. "Am I in trouble, _senpai_?" she teased. He let go of her arm and she instantly felt cold, so she grabbed his arm in a similar fashion. _There. Symmetry, right?_

"You might be, at this rate. Mogami, you're the youngest person here, so you'll be a prime target to be given drinks." While wildly gesturing with one hand, Kyoko almost missed that he was able to mix her remaining liquor with water with the arm she was holding. "By the time you've got a fourth of the glass left, _find me_ again. I'd tell you to stay by my side, but realistically that's going to be difficult."

A grudge reared it's head up, screaming, _It's a trap!_ but for once, it seemed like something entirely separate from here. _Its _feelings couldn't touch her, because Ren Tsuruga was taking up that space. He was watching her carefully, and as she studied his studying, she pointed at him. "Your cheeks...are they red?" Her voice dropped as if she were whispering a terrible secret. She squeezed his arm. _"Are you getting drunk?!"_

"That would be a considerable exaggeration," he said, eyes darting to the side.

"Tsuruga-kun!" the director called, waving a hand. "I need to pick your brain."

Ren raised his glass in his direction in acknowledgment. _"Find me,"_ he whispered. She giggled again and drifted back to Moriko's side.

By the time some of the older members, including the stunt coordinator, stumbled off to their hotel rooms, Kyoko's entire body felt fuzzy, and for once, she felt truly immersed in the current moment. Before, that had only ever been possible when she was acting, but _now_ her worries seemed so far away from her, and everything felt okay because Ren was making a concerted effort to stand by her side again.

In the next moment, both of their glasses were filled to the brim by a hand Kyoko couldn't identify before it darted away. "Everyone! From now on, I forbid talk about the project. This second part of the even should focus on _human connections._ Burn knowledge of your cohorts in your brains! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

Kyoko lowered her drink and as she did, it slipped out of her fingers. Before she could blink, Ren caught the glass, and with a flourish, downed the contents of her glass and his as if it were intentional.

"Black Knight Tsuruga!" someone cheered. Dread tried to creep into Kyoko's limbs at that. She was somewhat familiar with the tradition - a Black Knight or a Black Rose could drink in the place of another if need be, however....

Moriko sang, "Tsuruga-kun is Kyoko's for the night."

_You're just being a burden! He's going to disgrace himself because of you!_

_But...he's _mine _for the night._

She touched his arm. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

Ren's glass was filled again at that moment, so he took an obligatory drink and looked back at her. A cocky eyebrow raised as did the flush of his cheeks. He purred, "I think it's time to drop the formalities, Kyoko-chan."

She'd have stumbled if she wasn't already holding on to him.

After that, _their_ presence was demanded in various groups around the room, to applaud either of their performances or to give Kyoko belated birthday wishes. She couldn't recall at what point she looped her arm through his, but it proved an easy way to let him catch glances of her that lasted a moment and an eternity simultaneously. His laugh was melodic, and the softness in his eyes when she called him "Ren-kun" warmed her to her core. For every birthday drink that was passed her way, he took it, but not before locking eyes with her and cheers-ing her water glass.

However, off and on she heard whispers of, "Has he made his wish yet?" and, "What's he gonna ask her to do?" At first, the queries merely passed by her, but as the world grew edges again, it started to sink in. _A Black Knight gets a wish._ Moriko advocated for a goodnight kiss, and that proved to be the popular theory. The speculation more revolved around _where_ she'd kiss him after that.

It made Kyoko want to get another drink. As she scanned the room for in search of one, she noticed that most of the bottles were nearing their end, and, from time to time, Ren's weight would shift closer to her as if he had trouble standing still. It was then she realized just how _unnatural_ it was to see him smile that wide, gesture that large, and laugh that loud in public. _He acts as if he's a sun-kissed fairy price with no worries. _She wished he could stay that way without risking alcohol poisoning.

When the director called everyone together for the final toast of the night, Kyoko was fortunate most everyone else was impaired enough to not notice her mixing Ren's drinks as mostly water.

"Goodnight, good sir knight!" Moriko hollered, clinging to her fiance's arm. "See you at brunch, Kyoko-chan!"

The remaining partygoers were contemplating moving the celebrations up to their hotel room, so Kyoko used the opportunity to escort Ren away. The path would take longer to get him to his room, but it would ensure no one would attempt to coerce him out. _He's fairly drunk now. I don't think I could convince him to go to bed if someone else suggest he join them. Certainly couldn't force him to._

When they entered an empty hallway, he stopped. "Kyoookkoo-chan," he sang. She turned to see him running a hand through his hair and a smirk on his face. "What am I going to _do_ with you? You mixed perfectly good alcohol with waaater, Kyoko-chan. I might have to tattle."

The absurdity of the statement made her let go of his arm. "Perfectly good? Was that actually good alcohol?"

He waved a dismissive hand in the air. "It was _free_ alcohol, Kyoko-chan. That instantly raises the quality of a beverage. 'Okay' becomes 'good', 'good' becomes 'great', and so on."

She stifled a chuckle. "We should get you to your room."

He put a hand on his chest in mock shock. "Kyyyooko-chan, I never thought you'd be so _forward -"_

She froze. "I'm not implying -"

He grabbed her hand and started speed-walking down the hallway. "Nope, your idea, let's go!"

Ren didn't even attempt to open his door, instead, pressing the keycard into her palm. The minute he closed the door behind them, he kicked off his shoes and undid the button at his collar. "Much better," he sighed.

Kyoko found a bottle of water in the refrigerator and grabbed a mystery protein bar from the counter. "_Sit," _she insisted and pointed to the couch.

"Shhh," he called and started tearing through his dresser. "I've been waiting all night for this. Don't steal my thunder."

Her insides contracted. The slight fuzziness still in her mind kept her from falling into existential dread. _Is it...is it about the wish?_

She sat on the couch and waited for him to dig out a white box, wrapped in a red ribbon, just longer than his hand. "Happy Birthday, Kyoko." He took a seat next to her and offered her the box.

A lump formed in her throat. "Tsu- Ren, really, that's not necessary..."

Her argument petered out when she saw him pout. Wide eyes and pursed lips made any arguments fizzle out. She grew lightheaded as she opened the gift.

"Princess...Rosa?" she gasped.

Ren smiled.

Instead of an actual rose, however, laid an ornate necklace. A large rose made of delicate metallic leaves was the pendant. A white crystal gleaming from the center, that, even in the dim light of the hotel room, blazed the rainbow brilliantly. The chain was deep green, delicate links and similarly delicate leaves.

"How?" was all she could ask to his serene grin.

"Well, you see, there's another side of the story I didn't tell you," he started suavely. "It...It...involved..." His expression became less certain, and suddenly, perfectly amused at himself. "It involves a foolish boy who can't find out how to give gifts to a girl without contriving some sort of magical story. And he makes the story too complicated to recall after waaay to much to drink." He nodded sagely to himself. "One of many things he'll regret in the morning."

She could feel tears brimming at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning in and stroking her cheek. "I didn't mean drinking on your behalf! I would not wish this kind of a hangover on you, Kyoko-chan."

"No, it's just...you seem so happy," she said, her tongue feeling thick. "It's just...nice, to see you smile like that. To be so happy to say my name."

He cocked his head. "Does...does that mean you want to make my wish a permanent change?"

"What? What wish? You didn't make your wish yet!"

He looked offended. "Of course I did! I wasn't going to hold it over you like some sort of penalty. I wanted us to drop the formalities and call each other by our names."

She was drunk again, right? That's the only way it'd be true, right? He picked up the necklace from the box and put it around her neck. It took him a few moments to hook the clasp, and while Kyoko's senses knew she should hook it for him, the blurriness of the edges of reality let him take his time. When he completed his task, the world had a bit less oxygen.

"But - but you didn't say 'I wish!' And Moriko...Moriko-san thought it'd be something like a goodnight kiss." The new weight on her chest sent a warm hum through her body. She stroked the pendant.

He shook his head. "She was also haaaammmered. And I'd have hoped she'd expect me to be more of a gentleman than that, to kiss you while I reek of alcohol. Or maybe that's why she's trying to marry you, she thinks I'm a dog." He leaned sideways on the couch, still watching her, eyes starting to drift half-closed.

She chuckled nervously. "It-it's just a running joke. Sousuke-san just thought I spent more time on set with her than he did, which was perfectly rational because of the scar, ya know? And we became good friends!"

He contemplated that for a moment. "Regardless, don't go elope with her." His eyes closed. "Unless you want to break my heart entirely."

"WHAT?" she shrieked. He flinched at the sound as if he had nearly drifted off. "No, no, you are not falling _asleep until you explain what you mean!"_ She shook his arm.

_Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger!_ the grudges chanted as they encircled her.

His eyes peeked open. "You _know, _what the president said! Love is mad, or something! I wasn't upset when girlfriends left me for someone else, but you joke about marrying a friend and apparently, it agitates me all night." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh...oh you weren't there for that conversation...that's right."

His eyes started to close again, so she shook him. "What _conversation?!"_

He chuckled. "The one where the president told me not to play Katsuki! Unless I acknowledged my feelings for you, I'd fail."

_EVACUATE! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIFFEEEE!_

She grabbed his collar. "What. _feelings?!"_

This time, he mustered a glare. "The feelings that are _blatantly obvious._ And that even if I spelled them out you'd find _some_ way to twist or distort and utterly reject, as has happens _countless times before_." She let him go. He sunk back into the couch and closed his eyes.

Her grudges screamed and wailed in agony, a thousand objections being voiced at once. Her mind went to static.

She slumped forward and clutched her head in her hands. The grudges pulled countless memories up as counter-proof, but the glare pierced through her and said "_Really?" _and _"That's what you told yourself?"_

_Tsuruga-san is in love with -_

_No._

_Ren Tsuruga is -_

_NO._

_Ren-kun is..._

She turned to look to him. His breathing had deepened, and she watched his chest rise and fall for a time. His expression had finally softened.

_I can't...leave him. _

Terrified of the morning to come, she leaned back on the couch and folded her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and put all of her energy into focusing on her breath.

* * *

Ren awoke with a splitting headache, incredibly reluctant to open his eyes until he remembered exactly why he fell asleep on the couch. His eyes were killing him as well as he had forgotten to take out his contacts. _I haven't made that mistake in...oh_

_Fuck._

_Perhaps if I request it, Mogami will decapitate me. It's probably better for all in the long run._

He wished at the very least he could go back to sleep, but the memories of last night flooded his mind and he knew it was a hopeless cause. He groaned.

_"_Tsu - Ren? A-are you okay?"

His eyes bolted open.

"Kyo - what? Why...you're still here?" He squinted as the morning light shown through the curtains. _She's still here._ Still here, and still in the same clothes as last night. Still wearing Princess Rosa, Part 2. His head started throbbing in earnest, and he grunted again.

"I...couldn't leave you," she said in a timid squeak.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly safe. Properly chagrined, but -"

She leaned over and kissed him. Furious yet gentle, she pressed her lips against his and then lingered for a moment before pulling back. His mind went to static and he froze, lips still parted. She'd stolen all of his air.

"Without a goodnight kiss," she said in less than a whisper. "I wanted to give you a goodnight kiss."

His headache became white noise.

Her expression became worried. "Do you...remember? What you said last night?"

He bit his lip. "I do. I...meant it. I regret the tone, but I meant it all."

She grabbed his collar and crushed his mouth with hers. His head was spinning as he wrapped his arms around her and met her ferocity. Despite the hangover, the longing he'd felt for so long bubbled up inside of him. He ran his hands along her back and relished the softness of her lips. When they finally parted to breathe, a nail jammed itself further into his temple. He winced.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, positively shaking while still holding his collar.

"My head is trying to murder me but, that's...really not important right now."

"Of course it is!" she exclaimed and jumped from the couch and started rummaging through her bag.

"Kyoko, please..." He clutched his head. "I love you. Do you love me?"

She turned to him, still hunched over her bag. "I do."

He exhaled. "Thank God."

Her expression morphed to a smile, something uncontrollable and radiant. She found a bottle of pain killers in her bag and offered him that and the bottle of water from last night. He took both eagerly.

"So what...does that mean?" Kyoko asked, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt. "You're the most popular actor in Japan, and I'm just -"

He held a hand out to stop her and then tapped her necklace. "What about _this_ indicates a need for discretion?"

"But...but..."

"Can we just...enjoy this? For the moment? My faculties are...not all together, so wading through whatever complications there may be is not going to be my strong suit at this moment."

She nodded an apology.

"Besides, we have plenty of time to talk on the flight back later today," he continued. "But...my position remains the same, regardless of what it requires...I want to be with you."

She was on the verge of tears. "I do too." She buried herself in his chest, and he could feel tears start to absorb through his shirt. He discarded the bottles to rub her back instead and the warmth of her seemed to flow through her body. Then a wave of nausea followed.

"M - Kyoko." She looked up. "I...I'm going to go vomit now. And then, I'd like to hold you again. And then...maybe breakfast."

She let go of him and sat straight up. "O-okay!"

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Halfway there, she called, "Ts- Ren?!"

He turned swiftly, nearly making himself trip. "Yes?" 

"Happy New Year!"

He chuckled as he felt his mouth water and an ominous pressure build in his throat. "Happy New Year, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Work-related drinking culture is really interesting in Japan and Korea! If you wanna learn more (and figure out what that "warlord" quip was about) check out [this](https://medium.com/@kajirian/so-you-think-youre-ready-for-the-korean-drinking-business-culture-think-again-eae02d105bcb) and [this](https://www.nomunication.jp/japans-business-drinking-culture/) and [this](https://blog.gaijinpot.com/surviving-the-enkai-how-to-prepare-for-japanese-drinking-culture-at-work/) and [this](http://travel.cnn.com/seoul/drink/business-travelers-guide-drinking-korea-213012/).


End file.
